


Tired of waitin’

by lxdyinwhite



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxdyinwhite/pseuds/lxdyinwhite
Summary: Fluffy, short one shot where Cordelia is doing paperwork in her office and forgets about her plan to spend time in the greenhouse with Misty. (she makes up for it)
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Tired of waitin’

**Author's Note:**

> Soft, gay witch things.

Cordelia had her head down, fixing up paperwork, preparing to send out reports. Misty on the other hand, sat across from her, admiring Cordelia. The way her glasses sat on the bridge of her nose, the way she bit her lip as she concentrated, the blouse that she was wearing. It was misty’s favourite. Black with a collar that had lace on the edges and shiny buttons down the front of it. 

Misty stood, making her way to the other side of the desk, she stood behind Cordelia and placed her hands softly onto her shoulders. 

“What are you doing, Mist?” 

“When will you be done?” Misty whined, “I miss you.” 

“You are right here with me,” Cordelia chuckled, “You don’t need to miss me, and as for this? Well, I won’t be done for a good hour at least.” 

“Well, I do miss you. I’m tired of waitin’, Delia.”

“Waiting for what?” 

Cordelia kept her head down, scribbling away. 

“I thought we were going to do some work in the greenhouse, I have been waiting all day. It’s past dinner time now.” 

Cordelia looked up and over her shoulder, seeing a pout on her girlfriend’s face. She stood before her with arms crossed. As much as she tried to look serious, Cordelia could see right through her. She didn’t have a serious bone in her body. 

“I got caught up with this, I’m sorry, do you think that we could spend an extra hour in the greenhouse tomorrow?”

“I suppose.” 

“Good, as for now, come sit.” Cordelia tapped her lap, “I’ll take a five minute break. I want to hold you, to make it up to you.” 

Misty straddled Cordelia, sitting in her lap and facing her, burying her head into her hair. This was her favourite thing, being close to Cordelia like this. There was nothing else that could make her feel this safe, this loved, this at peace. 

Cordelia’s fingernails scratched lightly, in circles, up and down misty’s spine.

“We will spend lots of time together tomorrow, we will garden. I didn’t realise that it was so late, Mist, I’m sorry. We can repot our petunia plant tomorrow, if you’d like?”

“Mm, that’d be good. She does need repotting, I’m sure she’ll appreciate the extra room.”

“That she will.” 

“I love you,” Misty whispered, softly. She sounded tired. 

Cordelia raised a hand and held Misty’s head, fingers burying in blonde curls.

“I love you too,” Misty lifted her head, looking Cordelia in the eyes, admiring the brown hues, “I love you so much, Misty.” 

The corners of Misty’s mouth curled, slight dimples appearing on her cheeks. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, chewing softly while her eyes scanned her lover’s face. 

She moved closer and brushed her lips softly against Cordelia’s. It was still like the first time, the first time that Cordelia had kissed her. It was always like that, her heart always overflowed with love, her knees always weakened at the loving gesture. 

“I think,” Cordelia mumbled, pulling away and smiling at the curly blonde, “that you should head upstairs, run a bath and relax. I’ll join you in fifteen minutes, I’ll finish this one off and the rest of the paperwork can be done tomorrow.” 

“With bubbles?” Misty asked.

Cordelia chuckled softly, “Yes, with bubbles, if that is what you’d like. Anything you would like.”

Misty’s eyes lit up, smile returning to her face, “Yes please, bubbles are fun. And Delia? did you know that if you look at the bigger bubbles close enough you can see these little rainbows. Kinda, don’t you think? That’s why I love them so much. ”

Cordelia nodded, looking at Misty lovingly. For as long as she’d known the cajun, she had gotten excited over the littlest things. Misty could be easily entertained, and she had an eye for shiny, pretty things. Bubbles were one of them, in fact they hadn’t ever taken a bath without them.

“I’ll add some of those things that smell like vanilla, too.” 

“The bath salts?” 

“Yeah, yeah those. Or would you like the ones that smell like lavender? Because I know-“

Misty stopped as cordelia placed a finger over her lips, resting it there, she couldn’t help but smile at the younger woman, “Misty, baby, go and run the bath.” 

Her finger left the girl’s lips, tapping the tip of her nose softly. Misty scrunched up her nose and smiled back at her. 

“I love that you are so excited, but I want you to go relax. You look tired, and the quicker we bathe, the quicker we can go and cuddle up together in bed, we can watch a movie too if it isn’t too late.” 

“That’s fine with me, Delia. But, bath salts?”

“The vanilla bath salts sound absolutely fine with me, my love.” 

Misty removed herself from her girlfriend’s lap, standing and heading for the door, a leap in her step, blowing cordelia a soft kiss before closing the door behind her.


End file.
